What hurts the most
by AlwaysBelieveInLove
Summary: Naruto can't take anymore... Without him by his side he feels empty. The memories and feelings are killing him. What will Naruto do?


**Well I figured I would give this a try. It's my first SasuNaru so don't be too harsh with reviews. I have come to turn that my best writing is depressing. My teachers at school can prove it. Well here we go…**

**Warning- Cutting, death, and flashbacks**

_**Thoughts**_

**Kyuubi**

_Flashbacks _

He stood there looking at the stone, tears streaking down his face.

He died. He was killed by a rogue ninja. Naruto had to witness the entire thing. It was an ambush.

_**Why didn't they kill me instead?**_ A sob shook his body.

To the entire town Naruto and Sasuke hated each other, but they never knew what happened behind closed doors; the gentle words, soft caresses, tender kisses.

His life was empty without the emotionless bastard (in public) around.

Rain started to fall around him, his tears blending in with the water.

_Naruto walked into the dark room. He was feeling the wall for the light switch when a pair of arms circled his waist._

_He froze._

"_I missed you," came a low voice._

_Naruto sighed in relief as turned in the arms to face Sasuke._

"_I missed you, too," he replied wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck._

"_Hmm, how much did you miss me?" he said lowering his head._

_Naruto leaned forward connecting their lips in a light kiss._

"_A lot more than I thought I would."_

"_Hn," Sasuke replied leaning in to kiss the blonde again. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

That was the first time they said those words to each other. Only they knew about it; and now only him.

"_Hey, teme," Naruto said leaning onto Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Yes?"_

"_How long will we be together?"_

"_How long do you want to be together?" Sasuke countered and pulled away from Naruto slightly, looking at him._

"_Forever," Naruto said looking into Sasuke's black eyes._

"_Then we'll be together forever," he replied leaning in to kiss Naruto lightly._

_Naruto's face light up and he smiled._

"_I like the sound of that," he said._

"_Me, too," Sasuke said, a light smile gracing his lips._

_**He said together forever. This isn't forever, not one bit!**_

Naruto gripped his chest. The sharp pained that worsened with every beat.

_**He was tortured in front of me.**_

The pain sharpened a lump formed in his throat and no matter what he did it did not disappear. His vision blurred at the amount of tears coming out.

He fell to his knees and hunched over.

_**Why does it hurt so much? **_A sob racked his body.

_Sasuke growled. "You're such an idiot!" he yelled._

"_At least I'm not and emotionless emo with a stick up my ass!" Naruto retorted._

_They hated doing this but it was necessary the town thought they hated each other. They just couldn't get up one day and hold hands while skipping in a meadow. That was _unreal.

"_Sasuke- kun~," a voice rang out._

_Sakura skipped into the way of the two boys blocking their view. She turned around._

"_Naruto, leave Sasuke alone. You're just jealous!" she said._

_Naruto looked at her skeptically. "Me? Jealous? Of that?" he asked pointing a finger at Sasuke, who scoffed._

"_Dobe," he muttered._

"_TEME!" Naruto yelled._

"_Naruto!" Sakura yelled._

"_Fine, fine," he said raising his hand in the air._

_She turned to Sasuke, "So Sasuke, are you doing anything later?"_

"_Hn," was all he said._

"_Oh, come on! Let's go out," she whined wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him. "Just once?"_

"_I don't see why I have to spend my time wasting it with you," he said flatly pushing her off._

"_So, what are you going to do teme? Go play avenger or something? Come on Sakura, you would be better with me," Naruto said to her._

"_As if," she said flipping her hair off her shoulder. "I'm going to hang out with someone I _won't _lose brain cells with."_

_They watch her leave before looking at each other. _

"_I'm going home," Naruto said aloud and turn to walk home._

_The door was unlocked when he got there._

"_I hate that we have to do that," he said as he shut the door._

"_Me, too," Sasuke said leaning against the wall._

_Naruto looked at him. "So what now Mr. Avenger?"_

"_Don't call me that, dobe."_

"_I'll call you whatever I want to, teme," Naruto said puffing out his cheeks at the last word._

_Sasuke smirked and pushed up off the wall. "Is that so?" he asked as he walked closer._

"_Yea," Naruto said stubbornly._

"_Then I can do the same," he said grabbing Naruto's waist and bringing him close to his body. He leaned down into Naruto's ear and whispered, "How about I change your last name?"_

_Naruto gasped, "You don't mean..?"_

"_Yea, I do," he replied pulling a box out of his pocket._

Naruto took the ring out of his pocket. It used to be his joy, now all it felt like was cold, dead weight.

_**I can't take it.**_

He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and put it to his wrist.

**Don't do it kit.**

He ignored the voice of the demon and pressed down hard before dragging it across his skin. The blade sunk into his skin, the pain only released him. Put him at ease. His adrenaline pumped from the blood he saw ooze out of the cut before he placed the tip of the kunai at the middle of his wrist and drug it up the sensitive skin to the crease of his elbow.

He slumped down and placed his back against the grave as he held the arm to his chest and felt the warm liquid flow out of the incisions.

Kyuubi tried to heal him but not fast enough. The light began to fade, his body getting cold and the blood left his body. With one final glance at the raining clouds he gripped the ring and closed his eyes, excepting death.

~Later that day~

Sakura was walking around town, when she spotted something. She turned to see Naruto slumped against Sasuke's grave in the rain.

"Hey, Naruto," she yelled trying to get his attention.

When he didn't budge she figured that he had fallen asleep.

"Naruto, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out he-" she had been walking closer, and then she saw it.

The blood.

She screamed and ran toward him.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up!" she yelled shaking him.

_**He shouldn't be that pale,**_ she thought desperately trying to wake him. _**He's ice cold!**_

"Naruto, please!" she yelled desperately. She then got up and ran toward the village, forgetting her umbrella.

"Help! Somebody help!" she kept yelling those words before Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked urgently as he saw the girl shaking with tears.

She grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could to the grave where Naruto's was.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

A sob shook Sakura's body. "He can't hear you hear you sensei," she said around the lump in her throat.

"Why not?" she asked looking at Sakura.

"Because he's dead sensei," her words barely made it out of her throat.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he knelt in front of the boy. Taking in his appearance he knew it was true, and then he noticed something. Naruto's hand was wrapped tightly around something.

Kakashi took the stiff hand into his and shivered at the cold before prying it open.

A piece of paper fell out of his hand along with a ring. Kakashi picked up the ring before reading the note.

He then passed the paper to Sakura. She took it with shaking hands before sobbing uncontrollably and falling to her knees.

The letter fell to the ground with only two words written on it.

_Together forever._

**Well I hoped you like it. I wrote it while listening to What Hurts the Most by Rascall Flatts. Please review!**


End file.
